Make a wish
by dizzmizz25
Summary: What would happen if Harry was wished away and adopted by the Goblin King.


I DON'T OWN ANY PART OF THE LABYRINTH OR HARRY POTTER.

_IT STARTS WHEN HARRY IS AROUND 4 YEARS OLD._

_I ALSO KNOW THAT SARAH WAS 15 IN THE FILM _

_BUT IN THIS SHE IS NEARLY 17. TOBY IS 2._

PART ONE

Harry stared at his Aunt Petunia in shock as she walked away without looking back, whilst Dudley was shouting about how he wanted to stay playing at the park. She left him, true it wouldn't be the first time she'd left him, but this time she'd really forgotten him.

_start flashback_

" I WISH THE GOBLINS WOULD TAKE YOU AWAY, RIGHT NOW " Dudley screamed after Harry had tripped over and bumped into him Petunia fussed over the over-sized Dudley, Harry was mumbling sorry and that it was an accident. " You good for nothing freak I let you come out whilst my Dudders is playing and you deliberately try hurting him, just wait til we get back it's the cupboard without food for a week for you and that's nothing just wait til Vernon hears about this" Petunia hissed at him. As Petunia was talking the sky started to darken and the wind picked up " I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING BUT YOU'VE BETTER PACK IT IN, OR ELSE, YOU'LL BE LOCKED IN YOUR CUPBOARD WITH NOTHING TO EAT FOR ANOTHER WEEK " she continued while raising her voice. "But Aunt Petunia I'm not doing anything" stuttered Harry". " As if I'd believe a freak like you" she replied.

Suddenly as it came the wind died down "No madam, but as he's telling the truth and as it's my doing I think you owe the child an apology" came a reply from behind her. Petunia whirled round "like hell will I ever apologise to that freak and who the hell are you? " she demanded. "Calm down, i'm the Goblin King and have come for the wished away child" Dudley tried to hide behind Petunia " DON'T LET HIM TAKE ME AWAY " Dudley whined " not you, the other child, but because of your age if you want the child to stay she would have to run my labyrinth, as you're to young" the Goblin King answered with a sneer on his face."Run your labyrinth?,why would I need to run a labyrinth? " Petunia asked looking genuinely puzzled "because the blond child wished the other away,which means if you want him you must run and beat my labyrinth within 13 hours after that he will be turned into a goblin, Or you can choose to take this crystal with your child's wish in it and the other mortals will think that the other child has run away" Jareth replied. " well then, I ain't running any labyrinth for him, your welcome to keep the freak he's been nothing but trouble since he turned up on my doorstep " said Petunia and took the crystal and grabbed Dudley then walked away, leaving a gobsmacked Goblin King and a shocked child behind.

_end flashback_

Jareth watched the retreating woman pulling her child behind her. she was the most heartless woman he'd ever met. He would never have thought he would meet a mortal that was that heartless towards a child he thought to himself. Jareth turned to the child knelt down so he was about eye level, but the child wouldn't look at him. "I'm Jareth, whats your name? " he asked trying to appear as non-threatening as possible. "I don't know sir" the child answered with a quick glance at him. Jareth was startled for what reason would the child not know his own name "Well what did they call you?" the emphasis on the word they was noticeable "Aunt Petunia called me freak but Uncle Vernon sometimes called me boy sir." Jareth growled at this answer what was wrong with the kids family " but Mrs Figg who looks after me sometimes, calls me Harry." he finished quickly thinking that the man was upset with him. Jareth quickly realised that the child, no, Harry thought he was angry with him so he reassured him "i'm not angry with you Harry i'm angry with how you've been treated and it is alright to look at me. So young Harry, You will be coming home with me then, tomorrow we'll see just what we need to do." and with that he picked Harry up and threw a crystal at his feet and they disappeared in a shower of glitter.

When they reappeared they were standing in a room with a window that overlooked a maze. Jareth got Harry something to eat then took Harry into a bedroom and stated that this was where he was to sleep said goodnight then left Harry to settle down. After Jareth left Harry took a thin blanket and crawled into the large wardrobe and settled down thinking that this was the weirdest day ever as he fell asleep.

Harry didn't know just how much his life was going to change the next day but even if he had known he wouldn't have change anything.

The next day

Jareth walked down the hall to the room he had put Harry in last night. He had spent a fair amount of time thinking about what to do with him. Jareth realised that he needed an heir and was debating whether or not to adopt Harry as his first son as he was still waiting to meet his mate as the fey could only have children with their mate but Jareth knew that he would have at least 1 child before he would meet his mate which he found out before he became the goblin king which confused him to no end at the time, but once he became the Goblin King he realized that he would end up adopting a child himself but during the entire time, Harry was the only child that called to him. As Jareth entered the room he froze Harry wasn't in the bed. He strode over to the bathroom but he wasn't in there either, just as he was about to start panicking he heard a soft snore coming from behind him. Jareth whirled round and spotted that the door of the wardrobe was slightly open, he walked over and opened the wardrobe door to find Harry curled up in a ball with a sheet covering him, Jareth wondered why Harry felt that he needed to sleep in a wardrobe then remembered the threats that heartless woman was using yesterday which meant that he was use to sleeping in a cupboard and going without food, well that was going to change from now he decided, if Harry agrees with it he would adopt him. With that decision made Jareth sent a servant to collect the Tailor to have clothes made while he conjured some breeches and a shirt that would do for the day, after that Jareth woke Harry sent him to bathe telling him that they were going out as he had a meeting with his Goblins that run one of his banks this meeting was at the bank in London. Once Harry was ready they had breakfast (Jareth scowled whilst remembering why Harry couldn't even eat a normal child size portion) once finished and Harry had cleaned his hands and face, Jareth picked Harry up and once again they disappeared in a shower of glitter.

When they reappeared in the meeting room at the bank he laughed at the expression on the Goblins faces at seeing him with Harry, only to scowl when the head Goblin for this bank asked why the young Potter heir was with him and was seriously annoyed to find out that Harry was supposedly saviour of the wizarding world. Jareth informed Ragnok about what happened the day before and his intention of asking Harry about adopting him to be his son, forgetting that Harry was in the room with them, until he felt a tug on his hand. "Whats up little one?" he asked with a smile "what's adoption? " Harry asked with his head tilted to the side looking confusedly at him, to Jareth it looked adorable " well little one, if I adopt you I would become your new daddy, but i will only adopt you if you wanted it though. Do you want me to adopt you?" Jareth asked hoping that Harry would say yes " YES OH YES" Harry yelled. Before Jareth could utter the spell to make Harry his son Ragnok spoke up "your majesty, if you use that spell young Harry's inheritance from his birth family will be lost to him as it would erase his birth parents claim to him but we have a potion that can add you as his 2nd blood father so he would still be the son of James and Lily Potter but he he would also be your biological son to. So if Dumbledore tries to remove him from you as he was the one who stated that he had placed young Lord Potter somewhere safe it wouldn't work as you would be classed as if you were his father from birth, but the spell would only work from when it was cast, also the potion can only be took by someone willingly otherwise it wouldn't work". Jareth thought about it "when could this potion be ready? and is there anything that needs to be done before he takes it?" he enquired "we could have the potion ready within the hour but both of you would need to take it to bind you together,the potion would require 3 drops of blood from both of you". Ragnok answered quickly "If I might make a suggestion instead of waiting here why not take the young lord for ice cream, but put a glamor over his scar and change his eye or hair colour whilst in the alley otherwise everybody will recognise him" he continued. Jareth agreed and stated that they would have lunch and spend the afternoon in the alley so they would be back around 4:30pm then placing a glamor on Harry which lengthened his hair and made it appear blond and also covering the scar, telling Harry that while in the alley to call him dad. Jareth picked him up and strode through the bank and exited the main doors into Diagon Alley. After eating lunch and Harry having an ice-cream and walking around the shops in the alley they returned to the bank.

When they got back to the meeting room Harry was quite tired and was almost falling asleep on Jareth. Ragnok entered the room with a potion vile and 2 shot glasses he poured the potion between the 2 glasses he pushed them towards Jareth "you need to put 3 drops of your blood into one and 3 drops of Harry's in the other which will bind you together as father and son. Jareth nicked Harry's finger and placed it over a glass, once the third drop fell in it changed from white to a bright orange while the glass with Jareth's blood changed to a shimmering yellow. Jareth helped Harry hold the glass with the yellow liquid and Harry drank it in one go. Once the glass was placed on the table Jareth picked up the other glass with the orange liquid and quickly knocked it back. When he looked at Harry he found that he was deeply asleep. "Don't worry My Lord it a side affect of the potion the child will sleep til the changes take place so he won't feel the pain of the changes taking effect". Ragnok pulled out a vile with a pale blue potion in it "this is a mild pain relief potion if the young prince is in pain when he wakes give him a teaspoon of the potion but remember he can't have any more til at least 6 hours have passed". Jareth took the potion,placed it into his pocket, picked up Harry and with a curt goodbye disappeared from the meeting room and reappeared in Harry's bedroom. He placed Harry onto the bed and removed Harry's shoes, he magically changed his clothed into pj's and tucked him into bed with a kiss to his head and a muttered goodnight my son pleasant dream Jareth left the room.

The next morning

Jareth looked at Harry in shock he had expected a change but didn't expect him to have the glitter like sparkle on his face showing that Harry was one of the fey and would be able to use crystal magic like the fey can, also like the glamor spell his hair had lengthened but remained black with red streaks,his face was more defined his eye were still green but the right iris had a ring of teal that was noticeable he had also grown taller which was only noticeable because the pj's pants were shorter by around 3". Harry was stood in front of the mirror in his room looking at himself "wow! I look like daddy Jareth" Jareth heard Harry exclaim. Jareth gasped causing harry to spin round a look of fear on his face causing Jareth to go to him "what's up?" he asked softly Harry looked at him you said "you said only call you daddy when we were in the alley" Harry replied softly " ohh my little prince I didn't mean it like that,you can call me daddy all you want. I really don't mind cos you young man are my little prince" he answered and kissed Harry's head " Now come on brat, it's time for breakfast".

PART TWO

The changes in Harry over the last 2 years was remarkable, Harry had learnt that Jareth wasn't going to get rid of him and had grown more comfortable, he had also started to act like a child, Jareth still smiled as he thought about how Dumbledore had lost control over Harry.

When Dumbledore had found out that Harry was no longer staying with the Dursleys he had tried to find Harry, When he had found out that the goblins that run the bank could find Harry he had come in and demanded the whereabouts of one Harry James Potter only to be told that they couldn't tell him that information due to customer privacy, but they would be able to give the information to his magical guardian who to their knowledge was one Mr Sirius Orion Black and until his trial nothing could change in this regard unless the deceased Potter's will had other suitable magical guardians for the young Lord Potter but seeing that the wills can't be read until Lord Potter's 15th birthday due to the law that was enacted the day after the Potter's deaths saying that no minors could get there inheritance until their 15 birthday.

Dumbledore had left muttering about obnoxious goblins and didn't they know who he was.

After that Dumbledore had tried to get the wizenmagot to enact a law so that the goblins would have to inform them of any orphaned magical Minor's residence but what made Jareth laugh about that was Harry's name still wouldn't on the list due to the potion as according to that Harry hadn't ever been an orphan,so Dumbledore was still in the dark about where Harry was living. Dumbledore had finally found out that Harry had been adopted around 4 months afterward and so Dumbledore had finally asked the goblins to give a letter to Harry's adopted parents asking for a meeting, as for some reason owls couldn't find Harry and that was annoying Dumbledore to no end.

The meeting between Dumbledore, Jareth and Harry didn't go well. Dumbledore while not knowing that Jareth was the goblin king (he introduced himself as Jareth King) tried to manipulate him into giving harry up and when that didn't work tried to bribe him and then finally started resorting to threats, when none of that worked he turned to Harry and tried to guilt trip Harry into saying he wanted to go back to the Dursleys as his mother would have wanted him to stay there, Jareth wasn't going to stand for Harry being upset and told Harry that this mum wouldn't want him to live somewhere that he was abused and would have wanted him to be happy. When Dumbledore realised that his manipulations wasn't going to work he tried to use the imperious curse to make Jareth give Harry away but that didn't work as Jareth had impressive mental barriers the downside was Jareth was furious about the attempted curse but on the upside Harry knew Jareth didn't want to get rid of him so he felt secure and the goblins were angry

1/ because the meeting was in Gringots

2/ Dumbledore had attempted to curse their king (even if Dumbledore didn't know that).

The punishment for that was that Dumbledore wasn't allowed in Gringot's for the next 20 years unless he was accompanied with someone else and also had a guard-goblin with him whenever he is in Gringot's bank. Dumbledore had protested against the banks punishment but the goblins told him it was that or they would press charges on the grounds that he used an unforgivable curse and have all the Dumbledore assets frozen, Dumbledore knew then that he was beaten and left.

Since then Dumbledore had kept requesting meeting in other places but Jareth kept turning him down, finally after about a year Jareth sent a howler to Dumbledore and took it himself in owl form, he delivered it when the hall was full at evening meal:

_THE HOWLER_

DUMBLEDORE,

WILL YOU STOP SENDING MESSAGES.

I WOULD HAVE THOUGHT IT WAS OBVIOUS THAT

WE DON'T WANT TO MEET WITH YOU AFTER LAST TIME.

NOW I'VE HAD ENOUGH!!

YOU DID ENOUGH DAMAGE LEAVING HARRY POTTER

WITH THOSE BLASTED PEOPLE YOU CALLED HIS

FAMILY.

I AM ALREADY CONSIDERING WHETHER TO SEND HARRY

TO YOUR SCHOOL, ANOTHER SCHOOL OR HOME-SCHOOL HIM

AND YOU ARE MAKING CHOICE EASIER FOR ME, AND LET

ME TELL YOU YOUR NOWHERE NEAR THE TOP OF THAT LIST.

SO PLEASE LEAVE US ALONE.

J T G KING

Dumbledore clenched his jaw in anger that someone had dared to threaten him, but blanched thinking about what would happen if someone found out about him cursing Harry's new father. Dumbledore really didn't want to know what would happen if Harry didn't come to Hogwarts in 5 years time so decided he would stop sending messages to them, but would encourage Remus Lupin to write maybe try to get them meet then bump into them accidentally because Remus was sure to inform him of when he was going to meet them.

Remus when very angry wasn't someone you want to meet Dumbledore found out. When Jareth had asked Remus how come he wanted to meet harry now when he had never bothered before. Remus stated that Dumbledore had only recently told him how to contact them saying that he was ok to meet with Harry as he was older. Unfortunately for Dumbledore Jareth had arranged for the meeting to be at Gringots and informed Remus about Harry being left at the Dursleys as a baby and how Dumbledore had been trying to send Harry back there. Remus was livid, Dumbledore had sent Harry to petunia's house and he had been the other witness to the Potter's will so he knew that Dumbledore had known that it was stated that if anything happened to them harry was to go to Sirius and if not Sirius then any another wizarding family on the light side as Lily sister hated magic. Remus swore on his magic that he hadn't known about Harry being given to the Dursleys and if he had he would of taken Harry from there himself werewolf or not. Remus blanched as he realised what he had just blurted out in his anger. Jareth told him that he wasn't bothered about him being a werewolf and after making Remus swear an oath of secrecy on his magic then told Remus the truth about what has happened and asked would he be interested in teaching harry the basics that he would need in the wizarding world. Remus was delighted to accept, not only had he seemed to make a new friend but he would get to see his cub everyday and best of all they didn't mind him being a werewolf. Now the only things left to do was to deal with Dumbledore and how would Harry's fey magic react with his wizarding magic?

PART THREE

_HARRY IS JUST OVER 8 YEARS OLD._

As Sarah stepped into the room she noticed that the stairs seemed to be everywhere, "Great, what next? " she muttered sarcastically. Suddenly she saw Toby on another staircase opposite her, and so she started to run down the staircase she was on, through an archway thinking that it would take her to Toby. As she was running about she could hear the clock in the background chiming and Jareth singing to her she stopped suddenly as the Goblin king seemed to appear, walking from under the stairs she had just ran down, she backed up as he walked towards her still singing, she gasped as he walked through her. Damn, no matter what I do, I can't seem to get near Toby, Sarah thought as she stood by the edge and saw Toby on a ledge below. She took some steps backwards and took a deep breath " here goes nothing " she muttered as she ran forwards and jumped off the ledge. As she jumped off the ledge she closed her eyes. When she opened them she gasped in shock, she was floating gently downwards and the room had been broken into pieces, suddenly she landed, and in front of her stood the Goblin King in all his glory. He turned to her and spoke

" I ask for so little. Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave"  
Sarah realised that the word were from the book and started to answer with the lines she had been learning

" Give me the child. Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City to take back the child that you have stolen. For my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom is as great... " "damn" she muttered I can never remember that line. Suddenly she smiled took out the book then continued " and you have no pow..." she trailed off as a young boy with black hair with red streaks came barging in.

Sarah stared in amazement as the kid ran to the goblin king and was more shocked than anything when the goblin king knelt down and embraced the kid. "daddy, the baby just puked over Remus" she thought she heard the kid say as just before she fainted.

As Sarah woke she realised that she was in another room. It was well decorated. Sarah realised that she hadn't thought about how the Goblin King lived, she guessed that he was married and must have a child as she remembered the kid calling him daddy. As she sat up without the others knowing she realised that there was the King holding Toby and he was chastising his son, there was also another man in the room with them. As no one seemed to have realised that she had woken up yet she listened to what was being said.

(AN: I'M GONNA WRITE GK INSTEAD OF GOBLIN KING)

"Harry you know that your not allowed to come in there while somebody is running the labyrinth" the GK said with a sigh "But Daddy when Remus was changing the baby earlier you said that you love to see his face if the baby was sick on him, so I came to get you" replied Harry. "Yes Harry I did say that, but that doesn't mean that you ignore the rules. Especially when someone is running the labyrinth. Those rules are there for your safety" and my peace of mind he thought as he continued to scold him "what would you have done if she had grabbed you and tried to hurt you"." but daddy the pretty lady wouldn't do that " Harry answered ." And how would you know that Harry? She could have though, and that's the point of me setting those rules".

" I heard you talking to Remus about the pretty lady and how you hated acting like a bastard to her, because she's a nice person and you really like if you like her,but why were you acting like a bast..." Harry answered and tried asking his own question. "Language! do you want me to wash your mouth out with soap young man? and what have you been told about listening to other peoples conversations?" interrupted Jareth.

Whilst all of this was going on Remus had realized Sarah was awake, and smirked when Jareth froze as he heard her giggle.

As Jareth turned to her Remus could only hope that She would give Jareth a chance and not judge him by how he acted to her whilst she was in the labyrinth. Remus saw Jareth as a very good friend after Jareth invited him to live in the underground and was thrilled to find out that his curse wasn't active here. He knew that Sarah was Jareth's mate but as she wasn't from the underground Jareth had to wait for her to call for him. Jareth had sent the book to the above-ground years ago due to a seer foretelling that his mate would be from the above-ground and would help him raise his sons. At the time Jareth had been confused about having sons but no mate as a fey being could only impregnate their mate, but not long after he had adopted Harry he had started receiving dreams about Sarah and had realized that this mate had turned 16. Once he had found her he tuned one of his crystals to her and kept watch over her. Jareth had been upset over how Sarah's step-mom treated her but could understand that Sarah loved her little brother and guessed that they would meet due to her wishing her brother away. With her not meaning it, but was puzzled about it as he only had one son. Remus asked if Sarah's brother could be his other son as Sarah already acted as the child's mother, as his real mother didn't seem to care about him. He asked this after Jareth had told him about this one night, after he had walked in on him watching Sarah in the crystal a year ago. Remus told him about how he wasn't allowed to have children due to the ministry's laws about werewolves. Jareth was outraged and asked if he wanted to become a citizen of the underground, Remus answered yes and became one of Jareth's subject. Jareth then gave him a pendant that would allow Remus to teleport between the above-ground and the underground so he didn't need to rely on anybody for traveling between them.

Sarah couldn't help herself and giggled at hearing the Jareth threatening to wash the kid's mouth out with soap and when he turned round it turned into full blown laughter at the expression on his face. When she managed to get over her laughing fit she asked him what was going on. When she found out everything that concerned her, Sarah asked for some time to absorb everything she had been told and so Jareth asked Remus to take her to the other study. Jareth also sent Harry to the playroom and told him that he was to stay in the room until dinnertime as punishment for breaking Jareth's main rule concerning the labyrinth. When Remus came back he still had Toby with him and he found Jareth pacing in front of the fireplace. " calm down she'll understand that you had to act like that " Remus said to him. " but what if she doesn't and won't give me a chance to show her what I'm really like? " Jareth replied " well if she does that she isn't worthy of being your mate." Remus replied " Don't say that " Jareth snapped he continued " I didn't mean to snap at you, it this situation why did I have my mate have to be someone who is beautiful and headstrong. "  
" Do you really mean that? " came a voice from the door " because I'm not beautiful, stubborn yes, beautiful no. Anyway I came to ask you something, if I decided to give whatever this is a try do I have to stay in the underground and what about Toby?, can he stay here or will he have to go back there" Sarah continued. Jareth thought about what she had asked then replied " Well that's up to you really, you can stay here if you want to, but Toby is a different matter altogether. If Toby stays in the underground to long he would absorb some of the magic and would be changed from human to half human because of his age or he could be adopted by us so he would become a part fey like Harry. If the magical people in the above-ground found out that he wasn't 100 human they would discriminate against him, They're funny about magical creatures just ask Remus over there, he's a werewolf. The only person that won't effect is Harry because they need him to much ". Sarah look at him puzzled and asked " what do you mean magical humans above-ground and what does that have to do with Harry?" Jareth looked at Remus "would you tell her I don't know enough to answer properly" Jareth asked. Remus sighed "I suppose so." Remus then went on to explain about wizarding Britain and how it involved Harry, Jareth then took over and explained how Harry had ended up with him and about meeting Dumbledore and how he had tried to manipulate him and how when that hadn't worked, about how he had resorted to using an unforgivable curse. Remus then had to explain about the unforgivable curses. Jareth finished off by stating that his Goblins had found out that Harry was the subject of a prophecy which meant that Harry would have to go back. They found out about the prophecy due to Remus mentioning it, but Remus didn't know what it said so Jareth had took Harry to the ministry to where the prophecy orbs were kept and they had taken it and found out what it said,when they had found out, they had realized that the man that everybody thought was dead somehow wasn't and Harry would have to face him again and informed her of what the prophecy said which was:-

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches _

_born to those who have thrice defied him, _

_born as the seventh month dies_

_and the Dark Lord will mark him as equal,_

_but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not _

_and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives _

_the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..._

Sarah was horrified with Dumbledore when she heard that and asked how were they going to do, to get Harry ready for all this, Jareth was thrilled at what she had said, she was already speaking about Harry as a mother would and she already acted like one to Toby but then she asked why would that concern Toby's schooling as they lived in USA so surely Toby would go to school there and all the problems with Dumbledore wouldn't affect Toby, Sarah was horrified to learn that there was only one wizarding school in America and it was only for witches not wizards,wizards were expected to go to Hogwarts in Britain or Durmstrang that was somewhere in Russia or they were home-schooled which wasn't an option for Toby and Durmstrang had mostly pureblooded students and believed that muggleborns were inferior so Toby would end up having to go to Hogwarts.

Just as she was about to sit down a gong sounded and Remus informed her that it was to let them know that it was dinner time. Jareth offered her his arm and lead her to the dinning room. Sarah absent mindfully took Toby from Remus and placed him in the highchair then gave him a plate of finger foods so he could feed himself then turned to Harry and started to put food on his plate. Remus and Jareth stifled there laughter at the look on Harry's face. As Sarah thought about what she had been told and what it would mean for her if she excepted being Jareth's mate/wife, she would be married with 2 kids as no matter what, Toby was staying with her, and she would have a meddling old man constantly trying to interfere with her eldest child's life. Sarah just realized that she already acting as a mother would to a threat to her kids and she had already started seeing Harry as her own. After dinner she turned to Jareth and asked would their boys be sharing a room and also how soon could Toby's adoption by them be completed. Jareth who had just stood up collapsed back into his seat in shock while Remus just laughed in relief that she had agreed to be Jareth's mate. During this time Harry went up to Sarah and asked what she meant. Sarah asked him if he minded having a little brother and a mom. Harry asked if she was going to give him and Toby the potion he had took, Sarah replied that it was up to him but Toby probably was going to take it Harry looked at his dad and asked when they were going to Gringot's so him and Toby could take the potion, Him so Sarah could become his other mum and Toby so Sarah and Jareth could become his parents. Jareth informed Harry that they would probably go tomorrow but that it was now bedtime. Remus took Harry and Toby off them and stated that he would put the boys to bed and would make himself scarce as they had things to discuss and plans to make, Sarah and Jareth kissed the boys and bid them goodnight then Remus took them to the nursery and got them settled for the night he told them a story about the marauders and after that he kissed the two sleeping boys and left there room telling the guard that if they awoke come for him instead of the king as the king was busy with his mate. Remus walked into his room and wished that everything would turn out ok.

PART FOUR

The next few years were hectic as Harry got use to having a little brother and a mother. Remus asked about, if it was possible could he adopt a wished away and had ended up adopting 9 month old fraternal twins, he called the girl Lilith Ann and the boy Jamie Lucas Lupin they were both adopted using a spell as Remus wasn't taking the risk of passing the werewolf curse to them. So by the time Harry was 11 and received his Hogwarts letter he was very different to how Dumbledore had wanted him, and this was all due to a spoilt child's wish.

THE END


End file.
